Annabella "Ann" Rose
"The world I live in never discriminate anyone who is willing to fight for their lives, no matter what kind of sins they have committed." --Annabella "Ann" Rose Annabella Rose, or always called Ann for short, is the main female protagonist of Fragment of Memories. She is the daughter of Alexander and Felicita Rose, who then becomes a doctor, following her parents' footsteps as she grows up. Appearance Annabella Rose is a woman in her middle twenties, at twenty five years old at the youngest. She has slender tall build and pale complexion. Her periwinkle purple hair is straight and long, almost reaching her waist with two strands framing her face and her bangs are pulled to the left side of her head. A hair clip consisting of a blue rose, black bow, and small teardrop chain can be seen on the left side of her hair. She has sapphire blue eyes. Ann always wears a long sleeved buttoned up light blue dress shirt, which is tucked into a black pleated skirt with thin white lining. In addition, she wears a black vest, dark blue tie, white gloves, black thighs, and long black boots. Over her attire, she wears a long black trench coat with dark blue insides. During her school days, her hair is much shorter, only reaches past her chin. Instead of the rose hairclip, she has two pairs of pink hairpins tucked on her bangs. Her outfit consists of white dress shirt with short puffy sleeves, a pink criss-cross tie held by a oval turquoise pendant, black vest, knee length pleated skirt, long black socks, and brown shoes. Personality Ann is a kind and caring woman who never tired of helping others, showing compassion and giving medical attention. She presents herself in a calm demeanour, even when the situation is dire. Although she has vast knowledge about human body and therefore can injure people easily, she prefers to talk things out rather than resorting into violence, making her a pacifist. She puts her parents' advice close to her heart, believing that people who can't save others doesn't deserve to live. As the result, she is selfless, often risking herself so that people near her can still safe, and always put others before herself first. She is fearless and always brimming with courage, as stated by William. People enjoy being near her thanks to her friendly and welcoming attitude. Being a doctor, she greatly appreciates someone's life, and always be saddened every time she fails to save someone else despite having the ability to do so. Ann has strong sense of morality and responsibility, and she hates it when someone near her has to die in such a tragic way, or when someone abuse their powers. Ann does have her flaws, however. She can be reckless and rash when it comes to saving people, causing her life often being put into danger. She hates being deceived, but tends to be gullible, making her an easy target to be deceived. When she gets angry, she is quite the force to contend with, often lashing out and doesn't hesitate to use violence, though due to her pacifist nature, she doesn't do that unless it's a last resort of survival. Since she always being living a lonely life, she cherishes all of her friends, afraid that she will be left all alone again. This strong affection also causes her to be so selfless, since she thinks that people will not leave her if she always acts kind towards them. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Female Characters